Cases are commonly utilized in connection with smartphones, tablet computers, and other electronic devices, to protect the electronic device from damage and/or for ornamentation and style. Continuing improvements in the field are sought. It is to the provision of cases for electronic devices meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.